A song to say goodbye
by Yaoiruinedmylife
Summary: AU-OOC-(IP oneshot) Sasuke was secret best friends with Naruto , a chubby, unpopular blonde that got constantly teased because of how he looked. Things turn sour when Sasuke shuns Naruto in front of his friends after an important confession. Luckily, Naruto has won a contest and leaves for 3 months. What will the students of Konoha high say when they see the new Naruto? (Sasunaru)
1. Chapter 1

"You stupid dobe!"

Sasuke glared half-heartedly while Naruto tried to fish Sasuke's shoe out of the river. The two of them, (meaning Naruto had nagged Sasuke until he agreed) had decided to spend the whole day investigating new areas of the forest that surround their peaceful community.

"Aw, you are no fun Sasuke" Naruto whined as he jumped into the cold water attempting retrieve the shoe that floated away every passing second.

"Tch." Sasuke grumbled, trying his hardest not to smile as the dobe stood on a wobbly rock and predictably went down, only to resurface a second later looking like a drenched rat.

"Goddamn rock, seducing me into a flipping trap, I knew I shouldn't have stepped on it , but it looked so nice , so rocky , I mean-"

Sasuke snorted, it was always like this, once Naruto got annoyed or frustrated he started ranting, some pretty weird stuff too but for some reason it was one of the things Sasuke loved most about Naruto, he always made him smile, and that boys and girls was something, Sasuke Uchiha rarely ever truly smiled.

The raven stood up and entered the river, the cool water only got to his knees , and since he wasn't clumsy like Naruto, the chance of him slipping were slim to none.

Sasuke gracefully walked over to the ranting blonde, who was still glaring to the rock that 'betrayed him'.

"Dobe, It's almost 4 in the afternoon, let's get back before-"

"I know teme"

"Hn"

Both boys got out of the river and sat under a huge tree, attempting to put their shoes back on.

"S-Sasuke, I gotta tell you something..."

"Hn"

"I- I have a..." Naruto's voice died on his throat, making Sasuke frown.

"Go on dobe"

"T-teme! This is a rather, uhmm, sensitive theme..."

The raven snorted, helping Naruto who was struggling to untangle his shoelaces.

"Are you gonna say it or do I–"

"I may or may not _haveahugecrushonyou_!"

"Huh?"

"I already said it! I am not repeating myself!" Naruto screeched, his face resembling Sasuke's favorite fruit.

"Tch, Usuratonkachi, then I will pretend as if you never said anyt-"

"I like you! In a way a friend shouldn't like his friend!" Naruto let out, immediately covering his mouth with his tan hands

Sasuke's eyes widened comically, his pale face adopting the dark blush.

"I thought you liked Haruno?" Sasuke said slowly, congratulating himself on not stuttering.

"I did, I mean, dammit , I didn't, I never did, The truth is I convinced myself I liked her after I started having certain dreams a-about y-you..." Naruto looked down to the ground, his face still tomato red.

Before Sasuke could respond he heard some steps approaching their direction and immediately stood up, making Naruto look at him confused.

"Uchiha?"

Sasuke heard the voice he feared the most, silently gulping he turned back to see Neji, Sai and Sakura, all staring at the raven as if he had grown thirty extra limbs.

"What are you doing here, with, ugh him!"

"I just needed to look for my watch my dad gave me, I dropped it here the other day" Sasuke lied, feeling his blood freeze in his veins as he saw Naruto's hurt reaction.

"So why is the loser here?" Sai sneered looking at Naruto with disgust.

The blonde frowned, glaring at Sasuke's friends. They all hated him since he wasn't like them, he wasn't popular, or rich, or pretty.

Naruto was in fact chubby, his blonde hair was unruly and brittle, and he always dressed in baggy thrift shop clothes, unfortunately, since he lived alone, that's all he could afford if he wanted to eat for the day, a thing he sometimes couldn't do.

"I found him sitting under that oak when I arrived here, he kept pestering about money until you guys arrived, thank god!"

The four boys snickered with malice, Sasuke also joined them, snickering with the laugh he always used when he was around them, his fake laugh.

Sasuke hated them with a passion, but hanged out with them because of his dad.

Fugaku had made it clear to Sasuke that he had the Uchiha reputation to uphold even in school, and that he must befriend the best of the best, that meant the richest and most powerful people in school.

"S-Sasuke, I-"

"Don't talk to me" Sasuke sneered with fake disgust, he felt as if each words that were uttered from his lips burned his mouth, it pained him to no end to talk to Naruto this way, but his dad and brother expected so much from him, he had been raised to honour the Uchiha name, it had been engraved into his brain not to fail.

"You heard him, now go crawl back into the bin you came out of!" Sasuke and the rest of the gang smirked finally making Naruto snap.

Sasuke always turned on him when his 'friends' were around but this was the last straw, Naruto just poured his heart out to Sasuke not even ten minutes ago and the raven still shunned him. 'I guess some things would never change...'

"I-I am done..."

"What did you say whale?" Sakura mocked

"I hate you Sasuke Uchiha!"

Naruto yelled, his face red from embarrassment and anger, his heart couldn't take this pain anymore, he had shed enough tears for the jerk, and he wanted to be free.

Sasuke's face paled, his eyes widened once again, but apart from that, his face remained blank.

"I am so fucking done, never talk to me again Uchiha, I hate you, I HATE YOU!"

Naruto growled, tears menacing to appear, he bent down to pick up his backpack and stormed away from them, half expecting Sasuke to stop him, to yell for him to come back, to kick those assholes into the ground , Anything! Please?

His heart broke when he noticed he had exited the forest; he turned his head back only to see the wind rustle the dried forgotten leaves that laid in the ground, forgotten and useless just like him, a waste of space.

That's when Naruto broke, endless tears escaped from his blue eyes, making it difficult to see. He sobbed harder, his body racking from the force, the blonde started to run,

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, and in what it seemed forever, he got to his beloved run down apartment, away from them, away from him.

_Ring Ring Ring_

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around, he had fallen asleep on his couch.

"Goddammit"

The blonde angrily stomped towards his small kitchen and picked up the phone.

"What!" He screeched

"Uh, Mr. Uzumaki?"

"Y-yeah?"

"Congratulations! You have won the one month scholarship to Suna's prestigious school!"

"W-what? But I didn't even enter it!" Naruto stuttered, clearly dumbfounded

"All students of Konoha High school enter automatically, and you Mr. Uzumaki have won!"

"I- when do I leave?"

"We have two flights available, Tonight if you are ready or tomorrow morning if you aren't!"

Naruto looked around, could he bring himself to leave so suddenly? Nobody would miss him that's for sure, his family had passed away and he had no friends in school.

"I'll leave tonight" Naruto said after moments of silence, he heard the man on the side of the line chuckle and he felt himself blush.

"Okay son, we'll send someone to pick you up in two hours so pack only the necessary after all , the prize also includes a fair amount of prize money!"

"P-prize money?"

"Yep! One hundred thousand dollars!"

"WHAT!?" Naruto screeched in shock, if he had been drinking something he would've spat it sky-high.

"How in the world is that a fair amount o-"

"Okay kid, see ya in a couple of hours, goodbye!"

Naruto hanged up the phone, looked at his torn, baggy clothes and he smiled, finally someone had heard his prayers.

The sun shined high in the blue skies of Konoha, the birds chirped and people laughed and smiled, enjoying the beautiful day that they had ahead.

Sasuke Uchiha entered the school grounds with what it seemed a permanent scowl.

How could he be such coward!

How could he turn his back to Naruto like that! He sighed as he walked towards his lockers, today he would make it better though, he had thought about it and realized he also liked Naruto, he actually enjoyed time with him, and the nerves he always felt when they were together were categorized a butterflies by the trillion articles he read last night, he concluded that he had a crush on Naruto, and well, it felt so damn good to accept it.

The raven hadn't thought about what would he do if he got Naruto, what would happen when his friends were around or when his family started to ask questions but first , he had to work on actually getting Naruto to forgive him.

Today would be the day the Uchiha declared to his crush.

The small classroom was full of whispers and laughter, Girls where talking in small little groups , some of them looked like they had discovered fire for the first time or something , under all that laughter and giggles , Sasuke could see the malice lying underneath. Something was off, Sasuke was sure , and he wasn't called a genius for nothing.

He walked to his seat, ignoring the giggles and the seductive smiles some girls threw his way.

"Oh my god Becky, did you hear about the fat blonde that used to seat behind me?" A girl gossiped to her friend, Sasuke's heart stopped, he took out his iPod and pretended to listen to music while attentively waiting for the girl to continue.

"The fat loser that everyone hates? Ew!" The girl mocked making Sasuke clench his fists tightly.

"Yeah, that one, apparently he won the Suna school college scholarship, meaning he's gone for like 3 months , how awesome is that!?"

The raven felt as if the air in his lungs had suddenly escaped, he coughed loudly, making some students turn to look at him. The pale boy stood up, immediately feeling dizzy, he felt like vomiting, hell, he was going to vomit if he didn't get out of the room.

Sasuke calmly walked out of the classroom ignoring the call of his name.

Naruto was gone, for three freaking months, he left, his best friend left, and the last words he heard from those lips replayed over and over in his head.

'I hate you.'

"He left me" Sasuke whispered to himself as he entered the empty toilets.

The raven took a sit next to the hand drier and closed his eyes tightly, trying to stop the tears from escaping his eyes.

"Uchiha's don't cry, Uchiha's don't cry, Uchiha's don't-"

A single tear escaped his obsidian eyes; Sasuke wiped away immediately.

'I also hate me'


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry it took me so long to write this! I am being bombarded with university assignments! Ugh!_

_Anyway, Thank you so much for the lovely reviews and the constructive criticism! It really helps! Thank you! :D (I am now trying to get a Beta but I am not sure how to get one yet! Still pretty new to all this! I'll eventually figure something out)_

_Also, originally I wanted to make this a short one shot so I wont go into much detail about Naruto's time in Suna though he will have flashbacks and stuff! If you guys really think I should add what happened to him over there, maybe I'll write an extra short one shot! :D_

* * *

Naruto sighed for what it felt like the hundredth time as he looked around his old neighbourhood.

It mostly consisted of small ancient apartments crammed together into narrow streets.

The blonde boy felt the corners of his plump lips quirking up, for some strange reason he has missed his apartment a bit, He really hadn't been away long, but it felt like forever, like years or even a lifetime had passed.

The blonde opened the creaking door of his apartment grunting as his eyes tried to adjust to the darkness.

Last time he had been to his place, he had lost the only one that had truly mattered to him. No, HE had lost him, Naruto knew that things had changed and they would never be the same again but it still hurt to remember.

It was clear to himself that the Naruto that had previously lived there was dead.

His old happy-go-lucky self had long drowned in his newfound feelings of unfiltered hate towards anyone that had ever wronged him. Hell, the boy had learnt new things in Suna that were more horrifying and dangerous than simply hating someone's existence.

Naruto sat on top of his bed staring into the hallway, his luggage was sprawled on his floor untouched, Naruto was delaying the unpacking of his things, everything was still very surreal for him, he didn't want to believe he was actually back.

Though this time, the blonde boy was ready; tomorrow he would show them all, they would see who the new Naruto Uzumaki was!

Said boy stood up and faced the 'life size' mirror he had resting against his stained wall.

A tall blue-eyed blond teenager looked back at him, he really had changed a lot in 3 months.

In Suna, Naruto went to the gym with his friends all the time, so naturally he had shed all the fat that previously clung to his body, now all that was left were defined muscles and a nice set of golden abs.

'_I hope those bastards regret the many times they called me fat'_

Naruto ran his tanned hands along his golden tresses, apart from his new mouth-watering body he had also changed his hair, his former attention grabbing yellow locks had been dyed to a much cooler light gold, his unruly mop of hair had been cut into a James Dean inspired haircut, (shaved sides and a longer top) It wasn't as if he disliked his former hairdo, he despised the fact that it reminded him of former Naruto, a chubby pushover, infatuated with that prideful son of a bitch.

Naruto shifted his gaze shifted to his desk, he made his way over the rusty table not taking his eyes away from the mountain of useless paraphernalia stacked on it, he grabbed a piece of paper that was had been forgotten on the table along with the rest of things there.

'A photo!'

The picture was of Sasuke genuinely smiling at the camera.

Naruto scowled, he still remembered how his heart had momentarily stopped the moment the raven had hugged him, that day had definitely been the highlight of his damn year!

The blonde haired boy had baked Sasuke a cake for his birthday, of course being the idiot he is, he screwed it up and ended up baking flours, eggs and milk, making Sasuke almost gag when he took a bite.

Blue eyes glared at the pictures scattered on his desk, most were of him and Sasuke.

'_I'm half way there,_

_and its all on me_

_This is what I get for wanting more,_

_For wanting more._

_This is the way it has to be_

_Dancing on all these changes_

_So I walk around with this rope in my hand_

_rope in my hand_

_So I'll tie it around, and around and around._

_I'll tie me down._

"Shit" Naruto muttered as he wrestled his phone out of his blood-red chinos.

"Hello?"

"Hey Naru, got there safe?"

"Oh, hey Temari!" Naruto grinned as he took a bunch of photographs from his desk and threw the in the bin

"You said you would call as soon as you got there, Gaara has been quietly panicking, thinking you got kidnapped, or raped! Or kidnapped and ra-"

"I'm sorry!" Naruto smiled apologetically forgetting Temari couldn't really see him.

"It's cool kid, but listen talk to you later yeah? Gaara just got from school and he's been incredibly depressed and irritable since you left, I need to make dinner for him."

"Sure, send Gaara my regards, tell him I'll call him as soon as I finish my first day back at school..." Naruto smirked as he took the last photo on his desk, it was of him and Sasuke, the raven was glaring at the camera but if you look closely, you could see raw unfiltered amusement in his black eyes. The blonde grabbed opposite both ends of the shiny piece of paper and tore it in half

"...I have a feeling it's gonna be an interesting one"

* * *

Sasuke entered his English classroom with what it seemed an everlasting scowl.

"Sasuke, over here!" The raven looked at the pink haired girl who excitedly pointed to the free chair next to her.

Neji and Sai gave him a nod, waiting for him to take the seat.

"Fuck" Sasuke muttered to himself as his eyes scanned his class, the were only two seats left, one next to Sakura and the two stuck up boys that called themselves his 'friends' and other one next to Kiba, Lee and Ino who were laughing at Lee's attempt to describe how where did babies come from.

"When young people love each other, their youthfulness levels get to a point that they need to be freed, Professor Gai told me that to relieve the youth..."

Sasuke scowled as Lee flapped his arms everywhere as if he was a wacky waving inflatable arm flailing tube man, he even managed to hit Kiba in the face which increased Ino's laugh to a new level of annoying.

'No fucking way' Sasuke thought, making his way to Neji and Sai.

The raven graciously sat down and immediately rested his head on the desk before his 'mates' could talk to him.

Neji and Sai exchanged questioning looks but they kept their conversation going, Sakura quickly popped two buttons of her blouse so her boobs would be visible , she ran a couple of long manicured fingers through her rosy hair and smiled at Sasuke , who had now closed his eyes.

"Sasu? Babe? All you alri-"

The Uchiha made an irritated nose and hid his face under his back inky bangs, making Sakura scowl, she had tried to get his attention for years now, and nothing worked! If she wore her skirt any shorter, her panties would show and if she popped another button of her shirt, her breasts would surely flop out.

"Hey kids, sorry I'm late, I had an emergency in my house, I couldn't find any coffee at my kitchen so I had to got to starbu-"

"Save it , you are always late!" Sakura sneered as she looked at Neji and Sai for approval

"Sakura, always so feminine and full of life..." Kakashi grumbled as he entered the room and took a sit in his chair.

The room snickered making Sakura's scowl deeper, but before she could retaliate, a body stumbled its way into the room making the class look up.

It was the choir of gasps what made Sasuke look up and when he did he wished he hadn't.

His black eyes widened tremendously and he fought a gasp

"N-Naruto?" He whispered to himself, feeling his heart swell

The blonde stood by the door, looking at his peers with a bored gaze, sure, he was dying of nervousness and anxiety inside but being Gaara's new best friend, he had learnt how to hide his emotions well.

The classroom could not stop staring. Was this hot sex god the same chubby, dorky, annoyingly loud kid from before? It couldn't...

Kakashi stood up, motioning Naruto to come closer

"Naruto, long time no see! I see time has been good to you!" He said staring at Naruto's long legs covered by his grey skinny jeans.

"I guess" said to blonde who was now looking at the girls who gaped like fished out of water.

"Well, Take a seat next to Kiba and pay attention, I don't know what they had taught you in Suna but I bet we are learning more advanced chapters here"

Naruto nodded as he made his way next to Kiba. Without sparing a look to anyone else he sat down and took out his phone.

"Hi, I'm Kiba! Nice to meet you!" Blue eyes left his phone's screen to look at a new face, a guy he had never seen before.

_'He must've arrived when I wasn't here... Wait are those tattoos on his face? Awesome!' _he thought

"Uhmm, hello?" Kiba questioned, still looking at Naruto

"Uh, S-sorry. Hi, My name is Naruto" The blonde smiled as he shook Kiba's hand

"N-Naruto?" Ino gasped as she looked at the blonde, she had never really talked to Naruto before as they had never shared any classes together however she knew his name because of Sasuke, her former crush.

"Yeah?"

"Holy shit! It is you! You have changed to much!" Ino screeched as she ran her hands over Naruto's face.

The sunshine haired boy just chuckled attempting to free himself out of Ino's grasp, who ignored him, she lowered her hands to his chest feeling his abs under her fingers which made her squeal louder.

Naruto's face was red like a tomato, he knew everyone in the classroom was staring at him, he specially knew they were staring, and he knew HE was looking.

And looking he was, Sasuke inwardly fumed as Ino ran her fingers up and down Naruto's torso_. 'How dare that whore touch my N- I mean Naruto! Can't she fucking see he doesn't like it! STOP IT!'_

The raven's fists were clenched so hard he was sure he would lose his hands if blood did not circulate through them.

"I wouldn't mind having a piece of that" He heard Sai whisper to Neji who nodded in response

'_How dare they!' Sasuke raged 'they were the ones that put Naruto down every fucking moment of his life, how dare they even look at him!' The raven glared at his white purplish hands 'Of course, I didn't really stop them...'_ Sasuke thought sadly _'He hates me so much he didn't even look at me, I know he is ignoring me, he wasn't my best friend for nothing. I will have to swallow my pride and tell him how sorry I am...'_

The bell rang and everyone left the room at once, eager to tell their friends Naruto Uzumaki had returned a major hottie.

"Naruto!" Sai said with a fake smile as he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. Naruto stayed still, his brain working furiously to comprehend what was going on, was Sai really flirting with him after he had tormented him for so long? He surely couldn't be that stupid...

Neji licked his lips as he made his way over them not missing how Sai's hands wandered to Naruto's ass, kneading the perfect globes. The perverted touch made the blonde snap out of his trance and in a heartbeat he had gotten out of Sai's grasp and punched him in the gut so hard he made the pale boy tumble to the floor with a gasp of pain.

"Don't you ever fucking touch me" Naruto growled as he glared daggers at Sai and left the room ignoring a stunned Neji and an emotionless Sasuke.

"It's okay, I'm fine" Sai gasped as Neji helped him stand up, Sasuke made his way towards the exit almost missing Sai's voice.

"I am not worried, I will get him in my sack, after all, I love a challenge"

'_This is going to be more difficult than I though'_ Sasuke thought, a deep scowl back in his face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my god Becky, have you seen Naruto yet?"

"The fat pimpled loser that won that trip to that wasteland? Isn't he still Suna?" Becky said, lodging her manicured hand in her overly colored lips as she fake gagged.

"Yes! Except he is hot as fuck now! Don't ask me how it happened but apparently he has money too!"

"Rich and hot? He might be worth my time now!" Becky squealed she jumped up and down letting her big boobs bounce with her.

'Gross, that whore really needs a bra' Sasuke thought with his face scrunched up in disgust as he ignored the two girls that were now staring at him, without a glance he kept walking towards his next class

"Hey Uchiha-San, looking hot today!"

"Ughh, Shut up Becky" An overly sugar coated voice screeched, Sasuke knew who it was before even turning to check, he grunted in annoyance as he felt the bitch clinging to his arm.

"What do you want Sakura?" Sasuke said in an icy tone, as he didn't even bother to turn to look at her

"Sasuke-baby, my parents aren't gonna be home tonight, wanna come over and do some studying? Maybe later we can do something more fun"

"I'd rather fuck a bike" Sasuke growled "Now get off"

"B-But Sasuke, I am the hottest girl in school, my parents are rich, every guy in school would kill to touch my ass for not even five seconds!"

"Hn" with that muttered, Sasuke shook his arm off the conceited girl's clutches and hurried his pace towards his destination.

* * *

A mop of golden hair moved rapidly through the halls, his strut aggressive and his eyes feral, the boy possessed an wild beauty when he was furious, students around him just moved out of his way, eyes following him until he disappeared from their line of sight.

"How dare that lowlife skank motherfucker try to touch me now, I can't even fucking believe it!" Naruto angrily mumbled to himself as he continued power walking through the hallways, he didn't even know where his next class was but needed to release some steam.

The blonde didn't even fell the tears falling freely down his face, he was angry at Sai, angry at Sasuke, angry at everyone but specially angry at himself. 'Wasn't this what I wanted?' Naruto looked down to the floor, his vision getting blurry. 'Goddammit' He screamed inwardly, fighting a sob that threatened to erupt.

Naruto furiously wiped the tears off his face, he had promised himself not to cry, but then again, all that Konoha meant to him were tears, broken hearts and dreams of someday getting a better life.

'He didn't even looked surprised, or guilty or...He didn't even try to talk to me... I guess bastards never change' Naruto thought as he slowed his pace.

"Hey sexy, want to meet me aft-"

"NO!" Naruto shrieked in anger, he was getting tired of this; he just wanted to be alone for two fucking minutes. Blue eyes peeked at the person that had tried to flirt with him, his eyes widening immediately.

"I-Ino?"

"I was teasing Nar, I already have a boyfriend" Ino smiled sadly, she guessed that this new superficial attention was getting to Naruto and she guessed right.

Ino took Naruto's hand making the blonde flinch slightly she ignored this only tightening her grip and led him towards the empty janitor's closet she always locked herself in when she needed some alone time.

Ino opened the black windless door with a key she took from her pocket and pulled Naruto inside.

"I come here when I need to be alone, The janitor doesn't use this room anymore so Shika, Kiba and myself have furnished it! Welcome to the 'black hole'!" She exclaimed, the room was pitch black, nothing could be seen at all, Ino managed to close the door and giggled "Wait for it!" She Sing-songed

"Look at this!" she exclaimed, Naruto opened his mouth to question the girl but before he had the chance Ino clapped four times, the dark room was instantaneously illuminated with a million specks of light that were complimented by coloured lights that perfectly imitated the colourful nebulas he had seen in so many science books , it was then that Naruto got the name of the room 'The black hole'

Naruto was simply speechless, his eyes roamed the room excitedly , there was a an old wood table and four chairs in the middle of the small room, five black bean bags along that rested among the sides, an old gurney surrounded by drapes that gave extra privacy in the darkest corner of the room, a mini fridge and pantry filled with junk food.

"This is awesome!" Naruto gasped

Ino laughed and threw herself on top of a bean bag "Take a seat"

Naruto nodded and sat down next to her

"So babe, what seems to be the problem?"

Naruto sighed and threw his arms behind his head, with his gaze locked onto the moving specks of light he started to talk

"I should be happy you know? The fat ugly looser finally gets the attention that he so desperately yearned for..."

"Narut-" Ino tried to scold

Naruto looked at her sadly and continued "God Ino, I just wanted some friends, I wanted the friends that movies entitles to every teenager in the world, a group of friends that I could have fun with, hang out, rob a bank, shit I don't l know... I thought that If I wasn't so fat , If I was attractive people would start acknowledging me, I would have my so desired group of best friends, easy as that, they would see me for who I was and the poor lonely kid that just wanted some love for a freaking change would immediately turn into a confident guy with friends to count on, but more than that I craved for the recognition from my crush not only as my only friend but as something more, I wanted him to not be ashamed of me..." With that Ino jumped towards Naruto, hugging him tightly.

"Naru, I am so sorry" Ino whimpered " I also was a horrible person to you, I was afraid that if I defended you when they bullied you, or consoled you when you cried or even talked to you when you were alone they would also hate me! I am so sorry! I was a coward. Do you forgive me? I really hope you do! I grew the hell up and I don't give a fuck what anyone thinks of me anymore! I would love nothing more than to call you my friend, I don't care what you look like , you really seem like a cool kid, so Friends?"

"Friends" Naruto smiled

Before Ino could open her mouth again, the door was opened, Two people entering the room before locking it again.

"Kiba , Shika, this is Naruto"

"Hey" Shikamaru said as he climbed on top of the gurney

"You dumb blonde, I met him this morning, you were there!" Kiba mocked as he opened the mini fridge and passed everyone a can of soda

"You are just jealous you are not blonde asshole!" Naruto and Ino screeched at the same time, they looked at each other in surprise and turned to glare at Kiba

The dog lover shared a look with Shikamaru before bursting into laughing

Ino sighed as she took a big gulp of soda, she turned to look at Naruto who looked a bit lost.

"Regarding your crush, he got colder and meaner when you left, he's always been an asshole but his bad temper tripled when you were gone..."

"Ooooh Naru, new here and already have a crush?!" Kiba teased

"He studied here before you even moved to Konoha you dog breath"

Kiba scowled and looked at Naruto

"So who is it?"

"Is it Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked

"H-How did you kno-"

"When you entered the room I saw Sasuke tense and you looked at everyone except him but you clearly acknowledged the fact he was in the room by the way you avoided letting your gaze roam the area where Uchiha was seated." Shikamaru explained calmly ignoring the two sets of eyes that rolled up simultaneously.

"Damn" Naruto muttered

"He isn't called a genius for nothing!" Ino smiled proudly

"Why would you like that Uchiha asshole?" Kiba enquired making a face

Naruto paled as he looked down at the floor "I used to like him... As in past time, that bastard is dead to me now"

"I see he fucked up big time" Kiba half chuckled

"Yeah"

Ino suddenly squealed, she jumped up off the bean bag and started bouncing up and down chanting 'I am a goddamn genius! Shikamaru I am a genius! I am a genius! I am genius! I am a genius! I am genius!"

"Girl you really need to buy a bra"

Ino growled and chucked the empty can of soda she held in her hand aimed to Kiba's face, it hit him exactly between the eyes

"bullseye!" the blonde girl giggled

"Ouch!" Kiba whined stoking his face

"Naruto, want to get even? Make them pay! Prove them wrong! I know it was the Uchiha's gang of rich asswipes that tortured you daily,You are already hot and cool, you just need to take what's most important to them, their 'popularity' and with my help, we will make you prom king which is Sai's dream, President of the debate team which is Sasuke's goal, Winner of the 'talent night' which is Neji's objective and Miss 'Konoha High school beauty' which is Sakura's fantasy."

"Sounds good!" Kiba yelled , fist pumping in the air

"Yeah, little problem with the last one, I am a boy!" Naruto said indignantly

"Details, details, Just wear a wig and shave your legs" Ino said , her eyes sparkling as she thought of how fun would it be to have Naruto as her Barbie doll.

"Sai, Sasuke, Neji and Sakura getting fucked up by Naruto? I'm so in!" Kiba yelled happily

"Troublesome, but I would like nothing more than to see those pretentious asses be sad for their first time in their life, I'm in"

"Then it's settled!" Ino smirked as Naruto whined in protest.

"Welcome to the Island of Misfit toys*" Kiba Grinned as he jumped on top of Naruto , giving him a bear hug

"Kiba! I cant breathe!" Naruto chuckled as he struggled to get the other boy off of him.

"Group hug!" Ino yelled as she threw herself on top of Kiba

"No! Hahaha I- haha can't breathe!" Naruto giggled

"Here let me help" Kiba said as he started to tickle Naruto

"N-NO! hahah S-stop hahaha Kibaaaa! hahaha!" Naruto laughed so hard his tummy ached

So this is what it felt to have a group of friends.

'This feels like home' Naruto thought with a smile as grinning Ino stood up and pulled Kiba off the blonde.


End file.
